Songbook
by katara-zuko1714
Summary: For every couple there is a song...
1. A Whole New World

Republic city was like a whole new world to Korra. The first time she was here she didn't no many people or many places, but one night after a pro-bending match, Mako decided to take Korra around the city; sure Korra seen most of the city well saving Bolin, but never stopped and looked around. The two benders rested under the same tree where they were saving Bolin.

"So, how do you like the city so far?" Mako asked.

"It's so pretty, like a whole new world to me." Korra said. Mako smiled and looked at the beautiful avatar next to him, that fell asleep on his shoulder. Maybe he should show her more of the city when she wakes up and maybe ask her something else too.

"_I'll chase them any where, there's time to spar_

_Let me share_

_This whole new world with you_

_With you. A whole new world_

_A whole new world_

_That's where we'll be_

_Where we'll be_

_A trilling chase_

_A wonderous place_

_For you and me"_- Aladdin and Jasmine


	2. Best Friend's Brother

The young avatar was in love with Bolin's brother Mako. She couldn't help the fact that every time he looks or smiles at her that she got light headed and he was cute and very caring for her and everyone around them. Bolin was her best friend and Korra was helplessly in love with his brother and there was nothing she could do about it.

* * *

"_Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah!__  
__My best friend's brother is the one for me!__  
__Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah!__  
__A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3.__  
__I don't want to, but I want to!__  
__Cause I just can't get you out of mind and__  
__Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah!__  
__My best friend's brother is the one for me!__  
__BFB! BFB!__  
__My best friend's brother. My best friend's brother.__  
__BFB! BFB!__  
__My best friend's brother. My best friend's brother"_- Victoria Justice

* * *

**A/n: if you have a song that you want to be a one-shot. Please send me the name and artist of that song. I do take request.**


	3. Can You Feel The Love Tonight

"Can't you feel the love between them?" Pema asked her husband, eyes never leaving the young couple in front of her.

"We shouldn't be watching them, dear." Tenzin told her, eyes locked on her face. The two followed Mako and Korra to the other side of the temple. Pema thought it was a good idea to let Korra show her friends around and now look where their it.

"I think we should give them that help they need. You know, you help Mako and I help Korra." the non-bender added.

"They will get there one day." the air bender told his wife.

"I bet you ten dollars that in the morning we'll find them in the same spot sleeping in each others arms." the green eyed woman said locking her eyes with her husband.

"Fine, now let's go." The two walked away not knowing that Mako and Korra had shared a kiss and fell asleep in each other arms. The next morning Pema and Tenzin find the benders asleep in each others arms and yes, Pema told her husband so.

* * *

"_Can you feel the love tonight?_

_The peace the evening brings_

_The world for once in perfect harmony_

_With all it's living things"_- Lion King


	4. Could It Be

Could it be that Mako was falling in love with Korra? Could it be suddenly that the one minute she went missing he knew that he couldn't live his live without her? She was the reckless, tom-boy, beautiful, teammate, avatar, teenage girl, and lovable person that he fell in love with. Could it be that Mako loves Korra? Your right he is and he loves every minute of it.

* * *

"_Could it be, you and I never imagined_

_Could it be, suddenly I'm falling for you_

_(I am fallin)_

_Could it be, you were right here beside me and I never knew_

_Could it be, that's it's true, that it's you_

_(Could it be)_

_And it's you and it's you"-_ Christy Carlson Romano


	5. Criminal

She knew it was wrong. She shouldn't be doing this with him no less. She had people to save and things to do as an avatar, not going out with an equalist, a criminal, that was working with the man everyone wanted her to take down. But here she was waiting for him in a ally.

They did this every night; sometimes he'll wait for her and like tonight she'll wait for him. It would be better if he never came, she tells herself, but like always he came. He took Korra's hand into his and started kissing her in a slow manner. Mako was a criminal and Korra shouldn't be in love with him, but she is.

* * *

_"But mama, I'm in love with a criminal_

_And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical_

_Mama, please don't cry, I will be alright_

_All reason aside, I just can't deny, love the guy"-_ Britney Spears


	6. Girlfriend

Korra disliked Asami. That raven head, green eyed girl took her fire bender away from her. Even of her and Mako weren't going out, they still flirt with each other, until Asami came into the picture. (As in, crashing into Mako on her scooter.) As much as the young avatar tried to get ridged of these feelings they won't leave her. So the day Mako was looking happy with shine in his eyes, so Korra walked up to him and said:

"Where's your girlfriend?"

"We broke up, because I like someone else." he told her.

"Well, tell me later, we got to train." Korra told him. She walked to her gym bag to get her training gear out. The fire bender came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and placing his face into her neck.

"I always knew you never liked Asami, but that's okay I know you like her now." Mako said while placing little kisses on her cheek. Korra never liked Asami, but she did now.

* * *

"_Hey! Hey! You! You!__  
__I don't like your girlfriend!__  
__No way! No way!__  
__I think you need a new one__  
__Hey! Hey! You! You!__  
__I could be your girlfriend"_

-Avril Lavigne


	7. Hate That I Love You

It was sunny day over Republic City. The birds were singing and the children were laughing and playing. While over at Air Temple Island, young Avatar Korra was sitting under with her pet polar bear-dog Naga. The whole week was crazy for her. First Bolin was kidnapped, but her and Mako got him back. Mako. that name makes Korra smile. He was cute and very caring, and Korra likes him, plus he calms that he likes her too. Only problem he has a girlfriend.

Asami. At first the avatar thought she was nothing but a rich girl that only wanted Mako for the title 'boyfriend and girlfriend', but after a while, the water bender saw how much they cared and loved each other. So why can't she let him go?

* * *

"_And I hate how much I love you boy_

_I can't stand 1ow much I need you_

_And I hate how much I love you boy_

_But I can't let you go_

_And I hate that I love you so"- _Ne-Yo and Rihanna


	8. I Never Told You

Mako never told Korra that he loved her. Every night and day he wished he had, so that he would be sharing a bed with her and not Asami. He wished that he would wake up to blue eyes not green ones. He wished that he had children with blue eyes and not green ones. Sometime he wished that he had spoke at the avatar's wedding to tell her to marry him and not Iroh. Mako never told Korra he loved her and now he's taking that to his death bed and he regrets every minute.

* * *

"_But I never told you what I should have told you_

_No, I never told you, I held it in_

_And now I miss everything about you_

_And after all the thing we been through_

_I miss everything about you, without you"- _Colbie Caillat


	9. Invisible

"Great practice today guys." Mako said as he took off his practice gear. At moment Asami came in holding lunch.

"Hey guys. Where's Korra?" Asami asked after kissing her boyfriend.

"In shower, why?"

"I brought lunch." Bolin ran over and hugged Asami before taking the lunch.

"Hey Korra lunch!" The earth bender said. The water bender walked out of the shower room with her water tribe clothes on and her training bag over her shoulder.

"Asami bought lunch." Mako said without looking up from his food.

"Thanks, but I have to go." she said.

"Why?" Everyone asked.

"Airbending training and other avatar stuff."

"Oh okay, see you tonight for the match." The non-bender said and avatar nodded and left. Ever since Mako and Asami been dating the fire bender has been talking and even less looking at Korra, so after practice or a match Korra would shower the leave and lie saying that she has airbending practice, because what was the point of staying. All Korra wants is for Mako to stop seeing her as friend and start seeing her for something more. Really, Asami maybe pretty but she could never love Mako the way Korra does. They could be a miracle couple. One day, Mako would stop seeing her as a friend, but something more.

* * *

"_And I just want to show you, she don't even know you_

_She's never gonna love you like I want to_

_And you just see right through me but if you only knew me_

_We could be a beautiful miracle unbelievable_

_Instead of just invisible"_- Taylor Swift


	10. Kiss The Girl

Everyone was ready for Mako to just kiss Korra already. After one of their dates, Pema and Lin followed them back to the Temple. Since the Pro-Bending Arena was re-built, Mako and Bolin moved back and that means the avatar couldn't see her boyfriend until the next day when they train.

"I had fun tonight." the fire bender said.

"Yeah. Me too." the avatar said not letting go of his hand. Mako leaned forward and kissed her on the check.

"Bye Korra. I love you" the boy said walking away.

"Bye. I love you too" the water bender said before walking in the house.

"I told you he wasn't going to kiss her." Lin said to the non-bender.

"Whatever. I just hope he did it soon." Pema said.

* * *

**"_Shalalalala  
Don't be scared  
You better be prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl  
(kiss the girl)  
(oh, ohnoo..)  
(kiss the girl, kiss the girl)"_- Ashley Tisdale _  
_**


	11. Just A Dream

"Why can't I fall asleep?" the fire bender asked his self. Sighing the got up from his bed and walked outside and sat under the tree.

"What is wrong with me?" the asked out loud. Lately he has been having a small crush on Korra.

"Mako?" a voice called out. The turned his head to see his crush standing there with sleepy eyes and her night outfit.

"Hey Korra." he said as she started walking towards him and sat next to him.

"Are you okay, you sounded mad when you walked out your room?"

"Yeah just needed to clear my head."

"Mako, you know you can talk to me if you need anything right?"

"Yeah, I guess. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"I have this girl that I've liked since, well forever and I want to ask her out but I don't know how she feels about me. What should I do?"

"Well first you should think about what you like about her."

"I love the way she carries herself and speaks her mind. I love the way she takes up for her friends, the way she fights; everything about her is amazing." The water bender nodded but inside she was sad and crying. She liked and to hear him talk about liking another girl was like a knife going though her heart.

"So do I know her?"

"Well, she's like you in a lot of ways."

"Name a few."

"She hates girly things, she's very hardcore, has the same eyes as you." As the list goes on and on Korra knows that he talking about her and her heart does back flips. He loves her and she loves him.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah?"

"What's her name?" stop talking and just looked at her. Should I really tell her? He knows has figured out it was her by now.

"Her name is ummm…."

"…"

"Korra that's her name."

"Are you ok-" The avatar smashed her lips on his and wrapped her arms around his neck. Mako was shocked but melted into the kiss. His dream girl was kissing him. After awhile they pulled apart and smiled at each other.

"I love you Korra."

"Mako, I love you too-."

* * *

The fire bender shot up in sweat. It was just a dream.

* * *

_**"It was only just a dream."- Nelly**_

_**Hope you guys enjoyed, inbox me or comment if you want a song.**_

_**Peace Out.**_


	12. Someone Like You

Korra would never find someone like Mako. There was something about him that no other guy could match. Maybe it was his voice, or his eyes; maybe it was the way he bends or the way he cared when she went missing. But all of her thoughts went down the toilet as the young fire bender and non bender kissed right in front of her ocean blue eyes. Korra would never find someone like Mako, but she'll might just have to deal with it.

* * *

"_Never mind I find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you two_

_Don't forget me, I beg_

_I remember you said_

"_Sometimes it lasts in_

_Love, but sometimes it hurts_

_Instead." _- Adele


	13. Take A Bow

Korra ran to her room and slammed the door behind her. She kept crying her eyes out even after the sun had set. The young avatar stayed in her room when dinner was called because he would be there and she didn't want to play twenty questions with anyone. But sooner or later she would need to eat, so Korra hopped out of bed and slowly made her way out of the dorm when Mako, the last person she wanted to see, come her way.

"Korra!" the fire bender said as he caught up with her. The water bender already let her tears flow and didn't care if Mako saw them or not.

"Please talk to me." he said as he took hold of her hand.

"What is there to talk about Mako?" she snapped as she took her hand back.

"Us, you, me and what happen." the eighteen year old said back.

"There's nothing to say to me. Just go be with Asami." Korra said before walking away from her boyfriend. Mako stood there with tears coming from his eyes, while watching the woman he loved leave from his eyes.

* * *

"_But you put on quite a show_

_Really had me going_

_Now its time to go_

_Curtain finally closing_

_That was quite a show_

_Very entertaining_

_But its over now (but its over now)_

_Go on a take a bow_

_But its over now"_- Rihanna


	14. What Makes You Beautiful

Mako never thought Korra was pretty, no he always knew was beautiful from head to toe. The way she moved when she bended, and the way she fought in order to save him, Bolin, or anyone. He remembered the day she asked him what made her beautiful from other girls. Mako smiled and said:

"From the way you move when you bend to the way you fight, your beautiful Korra and don't forget that." he told before he kissed her slowly, letting all of his feelings out into that kiss. From that day Korra never asked Mako what made her beautiful to him, because she already knew.

* * *

"_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell_

_You don't know_

_Oh oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful" _- One Direction


	15. Without You

With Korra around, Mako couldn't think, act, speak, or breathe right around her. And he didn't know why. He talked to Bolin, Tenzin, Pema, and Jinora and they all told him the same thing: "You're in love with Korra." Those five words went though his mind over and over again day and night; even with Asami those five words went though his mind. The minute they go to jail, Korra goes missing and yes, he was losing his mind. The thought of never seeing her big blue eyes, or hearing her laugh, or seeing her smile ever again, was going to make him scream. Without Korra, his world would turn up-side down. But he's happy to never lose his avatar.

* * *

"_I am lost, I am vain,__  
__I will never be the same__  
__without you, without you, WITHOUT YOU"-_ Usher


	16. You Belong With Me

Korra belonged with him, not Tahno. All he does is cheat on her and lie about it when she asks him about it. Every night he would sit by his window and write notes back and forth with her. Mako had a crush on Korra ever since she moved next door to him; that's how their friendship began. He knows what she likes and dislikes, he even knows what her room looks like. When he spots Korra alone at the dance, he walks up to her and kisses the brown headed beauty and to his shock she's kissing him back while wrapping her arms around his neck, while his around her waist. Mako thinks Korra already knows she belongs with him.

* * *

"_Can't you see__  
__that I'm the one__  
__who understands you?__  
__Been here all along__  
__so why can't you see__  
__you belong with me?__  
__Standing by you__  
__waiting at your backdoor.__  
__All this time__  
__How could you not know, baby, __  
__you belong with me, __  
__–_ Taylor Swift


	17. Your Love Is My Drug

Mako was Korra's drug. She had to see his face and his beautiful golden eyes every day. She has to feel his heat and touch, and taste his lips on hers. Everything about this boy was...Perfect. Mako is Korra's drug and she's hooked.

* * *

" _Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug__  
__Your love your love your love__  
__I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug__  
__Your love your love your love"-_ Ke$ha


End file.
